


The cute Tailor I know

by Dramaqueen90



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Assistant Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Car Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Past Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sassy Byun Baekhyun, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Byun Baekhyun, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Tailor Xiumin, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, cocktailpartys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen90/pseuds/Dramaqueen90
Summary: Baekhyun got invited to one of these famous cocktail partys of Kim Junmyeon, his best friends boyfriend. But when Sehun heard, that Baekhyun wants to come in jeans and t-shirt he send him to this cute Tailor he knows. Baekhyun didn't knew that he will recieve so much more than a nice suit.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

"No, Baekhyun - just no!"

Baekhyun could hear his best friend scream through his phone, so loud that Baekhyun keeps the phone away from his ear for a few moments. "You will not come in jeans and t-shirt tomorrow to Junmyeons Party! Absolutley not! Or did you forget that Junmyeon is not only my boyfriend but the student president? And all the people who will come, including me, will wear suits and ..."

"Suits?", Baekhyun repeated. "Who is your boyfriend beside a student president? A fucking CEO? Or your sugar daddy?"

"Don't change the topic!", Sehun silenced him. "Okay ... Listen", he took a deep breath. "You're my best friend, so you need to make a good impression. There is a cute tailor I know, Junmyeon introduced me to him. He's very nice and ..."

"Most probably too expensive", Baekhyun interrupted his best friend, who noticed that Sehun didn't answer his questions. "I work in three coffeeshops, Hunnie. And I even haven't enaugh to pay my rent - and you think I can pay a tailor of Junmyeon? You can't be serious!"

"But he's nice, Baek. Very nice and like I said cute. Maybe you can do a arrangement? That wouldn't be so bad", Sehun suggested and Baekhyun could practically hear his smugly grin. "At least visit his store - and hurry up! If I remember correct he closed in one hour", Sehun explained. "I send you the adress - ah and send me a selfie with him, so that I know you was there." After that Sehun ended the call.

Then, not even two Mintues later, Baekhyun recieved the adress to the place. Baekhyun snorted. "I will not go to buy a suit, which I need to pay for my whole life. Defintely not."

***

Not quite forty Minutes later Baekhyun stood in front of the Store with the Name "Kim's Men Tailor". And Baekhyun had to agree that the suits in the store window are breathtaking beautiful - and without a price tagg. What might be not a good sign. But Baekhyun didn't came for a suit - only because of curiosity. Sehun doesn't call much people very often cute. Besides Junmyeon of course.

"Are you dreaming of a better life, or do you wanna actually buy one of our suits?", there was suddenly a sharp voice, wich made Baekhyun twich. "If yes, I want to inform you that we're closing soon."

Baekhyun blinked. Before him in the stores door stood a small, not cute but very fierce and angry looking, man. "Are you Mr. Kim?"

"Sometimes I wish I was...", the man said and sighed. "So are you gonna to buy a suit?"

Now it was Baekhyun who sighed. "Maybe I am."

"Oh good", the man smiled shortly, now not longer so fierce and angry looking. "But please remember next time to come a bit earlier, than twenty minutes before we're closing." Then after a short pause he added: "What are you doing? Come in. Maybe you have luck and the boss makes a exception for you."

***

"Boss! We have client!"

When Minseok heard Kyungsoo call that, he thought short about to pretend that he wasn't here anymore. It was twenty Minutes before closing, for gods sake! And most of the day was busy. Even if the most clients seemed to think that to be a tailor meant to sell suits. But of course there was so much more. Design them, of course Minseok just selled designs he created himself, not to talk about doing paperwork. Minseok truly loved his job but sometimes, especially in times like now, he wasn't excited at all.

"Coming", he called back. Sometimes he defintely was too consientious. But if the client was Mr. Park , who got on his nerves with a phone call each day at least two times, than Minseok might be exploding. Even if he himself was the most of the time very calm and friendly.

Like he noticed soon after he entered the sales room, it wasn't Mr. Park but a lost looking student. Who was too looking like hadn't any money to buy one of his suits. Minseok had seen enaugh clients in the last ten years to know everything about them. A student like this doesn't fit any of them. Ah, but maybe he was here for the application of the part time job Kyungsoo and he had announced on their website. And after all the student was defintely cute. And cute part time worker in his job might not be that bad. At least if he was friendly.

"So, what's your name?", Minseok asked the student.

"Byun Baekhyun", he introduced. "And you're Mr. Kim?"

Minseok nodded. "Yes, Kim Minseok, nice to meet you. But here in this store we call us all with our first names. As long as there no clients at least. You're okay with that?" Then he remembered Kyungsoo. "Ah, this beside you is Do Kyungsoo. He's my first assistent. And only, but that might be change now."

"Okay ...?", the student, Baekhyun, seemed rather unsure.

"Fine", Minseok nodded again. "So what are you studying? And for how long? Do you have some practical knowledge in this?"

"Music and Musical Theater", Baekhyun answered. "I'm in the second semester at SNU."

That Minseok hadn't really expected. But nonetheless ... "I really like custumes of some Musicals. There are some beautiful designs. But until now I'm more selling suits, you know and ..."

"Boss. I have to say something", Kyungsoo interrupted him.

"Ah, yes the client", Minseok remembered. Then he looked at Baekhyun. "I really hate clients, who are coming so late", he said. "It's so annoying. I don't know what are they thinking. But ..."

"Minseok!", Kyungsoo interrupted him again. What was weird. Because Kyungsoo was very polite and he never, until now, did it. " _He_ is the client."

***

Sehun was right. The tailor _definetely_ was cute. Cute, and like the suits he selled in the store beautiful. Beside that Baekhyun was, when Kim Minseok first talked to him a bit confused - but now only amused. Because how could he be the new assistent of this man who weared a suit like he was born in it. Defintely stare worthy. And looking like some kind of James Bond or a mafia boss.

" _You're_ the client?", Minseok asked him. "But why ... How...?", he gave Kyungsoo a weird look. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried", Kyungsoo remembered him. "You didn't let me end my sentence."

"Oh ...", Minseok cleared his voice. "Sorry."

Baekhyun decided to bring the conversation back to the original topic. "Yes, it's me. I know, you just said you're annoyed of clients, wich come so late. But I promise it's an emergency."

"Isn't it that every time?", Minseok asked resigned.

Baekhyun shrugged. "That I don't now. But for me it is defintely is. See, my friend invited me to a cocktail party of his boyfriend and ..."

"You told him, that you will come _like that"_ , Minseok pointed to Baekhyun's clothes.

Baekhyun blinked irritated. "How do you know?"

"Just a wild guess. I have seen enaugh clients and normal people in ten years", Minseok answered. "So you want a suit for a cocktail party. Are you thinking about a specific design?"

"I think he liked the suit in the middle of our store window", Kyungsoo helped Baekhyun. "You know? The one of dark blue silk with the silver ornaments."

Baekhyun gulped. "Dark blue silk", he whispered. "That doesn't sound like something cheap."

"Actually, it's one of the most cheap we have here", Minseok gave him a weird look. "How does 500.000 Won sound to you?" ( **A/N:** 500.000 Won = ca. 410 Dollar)

The question made Baekhyun cough for a whole thirty seconds. 500.000 Won was more than the coust he payde rent for his apartment.

***

Minseok waited until Baekhyun had calm down. Then he inspected the boy again, now from head to toe. The t-shirt he was wearing was on of the fan shirts of tvqx! from last year or maybe the year before. If Minseok was right the price in the web store had been about 60.000 or 70.000 Won. ( **A/N** : 40 or 50 Dollar) The jeans was a bit more new than the shirt but from a not well known lable. But the shoes were defintely about five years, so well worn like them looked. All of this style brought Minseok gooosebumps and not in the good way.

"100.000 Won", he said finally after he calculated all of the clothes. "Maybe 150.000 Won. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I have to disappoint you. In this price class we havn't anything." He clared his throat. "And to be honest, you might not find a suit in this price range in any other store. At least not with high quality."

"Well, then I'm fucked", Baekhyun groaned.

"I don't know _if_ youre fucked, and I really don't want know anything about this, but yes, you probably shouldn't go. Otherwise you might only emberass yourself", Minseok said.

"Seriously, I should go to kill Sehun. It's all his fault."

Minseok blinked. "Did you say Sehun? Like in Oh Sehun, the boyfriend of Kim Junmyeon?", he asked surprised. Kim Junmyeon was one of his best clients. When he came he mostly bought four or five suits. And then mostly high priced. Just today morning Junmyeon had visit him with Sehun.

"Yep, Oh Sehun. My terrible best friend", Baekhyun answered.

Minseok frowned when a idea came up in his mind. "Maybe I have still a option for you", he muttered. "If you agree to do something with me..."

"To do someting with me? What are you talking about?", Baekhyun wanted to know.

"Nothing special", Minseok smiled and then winked flirty at him. "I just need to take your body for a few times. If you do that for me, then I think I can give you some of this suits for free."

***

For the first Baekhyun thought he misheard Minseok. "You... You need to take... my body?", he stuttered embarrassed. Most probably with a face so red like a tomato. But seriousley who wouldn't if the man like Minseok asked him such a favor.

"Yes", Minseok agreed and circled around Baekhyun. "I don't know why I noticed it earlier, but you have the perfect size and body to fit. So what are you saying?"

 _You have the perfect size and body to fit_ , echoed Minseok's words in Baekhyun's mind. And then again: _I just need to take your body a few times._ Baekhyun gulped hard and felt goosebumps on his whole body. Minseok defintely was a man who ...

"You don't need to worry", joined Kyungsoos voice finally in. "He's teasing you. What he truly meant is: He need a model to work on his new designs. Of course we have dolls but it's easier for him if he can talk with the person, to find out what is in the wrong place and need to be changed. And like you can see, I am too short for the most of it."

"You want me to be your doll?", Baekhyun blinked rapidly. It still sounded _so_ wrong. Maybe that was the case because it was a few months ago since he last dated someone. And no one ever was so gorgous like Minseok.

"That's right", Minseok agreed. "So come my little doll. There are at least five designs I need to try and finish on you. And that means it's going to be a very long night."

"I go to buy you coffee", Kyungsoo decided. "See you later."

"Okay ...", Baekhyun hoped that it would be more earlier than later until Kyungsoo would be back again. Because otherwise he might...

"Now, then let's get you out of this stupid clothes", Minseok grinned. "Come with me, my office is in the back."

***

Minseok had dated enaugh men (and sometimes girls) to know exactly what he was doing. Of course did knew where Baekhyun's mind went when he said things like he did before. And he was more than sure that the student defintely wasn't a pure virgin. But flirting didn't hurt anyone, right? At least it was not that something would wait for him at home. The last date he had had were four months ago a date with a chinese boy, but not something special or more than a one night stand. But he defintely wouldn't mind if he and Baekhyun... Well, the boy was truly nice and beautiful. Also cute. So why not? But for now he had some work to do with his _doll._ And he was so much looking forward to it. A lot. More than the previous nights.

"How am I looking?", Baekhyun interupted Minseok in his thoughts, who was wearing the first suit. "Weird, right?"

Minseok frowned when he looked up at him. "Ah knew, that this would be too much", he muttered to himself and took a few needles from a box on his desk. "I need to shorten it. How does it feel? It's too tight or ...", for moment Minseok paused. Maybe flirting like that wasn't the best idea. "Or too loose?"

"I feel like a scarecrow", Baekhyun said to him.

"Too loose", Minseok noted. "Good to know, thank you." Then he nodded and began to pin some of the fabric with the needles. "Okay, next one."

It went for a while like that. And Minseok was in his full element. Maybe he should really suggest Baekhyun to be his assistent? It made his work so much easier and more fun. Especially since that moment when Baekhyun had began to flirt back to him. But also, it made everything a lot harder too. Because Minseok was standing right in front of him with nearly none distance. Minseok could feel his breath on his chin.

"How ...", Minseok began.

"Too tight", Baekhyun winked at him what made Minseok gulp. "I don't think I ever could breath again.."

"Okay, than take it off", Minseok said. "I correct it later." Was he imagine things or was it actually so hot in his office?

"You're hot too", Baekhyun said after he gave Minseok the suit back. "And not only the room."

Minseok blinked a few times. Then he took a deep breath, muttered "fuck it", and pressed his lips on Baekhyun's.

***

Baekhyun was surprised, not a lot but at least a bit, when he felt Minseok's lip on his own. But he didn't push him away. Baekhyun would be a idiot if he did so. And so was all he could do to repeat the kiss. Maybe a bit needy but that wasn't the important thing now. But neither he or Minseok cared about it. And then ... He felt Minseok's hand in his pants. Gripping with one hand on his ass cheeks. And the other hand pumping on his cock. Baekhyun couldn't help to moan.

"Do you mind?", he heard Minseok.

Baekhyun shook his head. "No." He began to open his belt. "You?"

"No", Minseok replied and helped Baekhyun to sit on his desk. "Shit. I don't have any condoms here ..."

"Doesn't matter", Baekhyun groaned. "I'm clean so... please. Don't make me wait."

"How do you know if I'm clean too?", Minseok teased him and put his own pants and underwear down too.

When Baekhyun saw how hard Minseok was and how thick, he felt like he could come in the next few seconds only if he tought how it was to feel Minseok in him. Too feel Minseok and got ripped apart by him. And ... Baekhyun breath hitched when he felt the first finger in his hole. "Fuck ... You need to be."

"You're lucky, I am", Minseok began to kiss Baekhyun's neck while he added the second finger and then scissors him. "You're so beautiful", he addet the third one. "So beautiful for me, my little boy. Do you think you can handle me? That your body can handle me?", now it were the fourth finger Baekhyun felt. "I don't want too to be too much for my sweet little baby."

"No, please. Minseok...", Baekhyun moaned. "Daddy... I want you."

"Is that so?", Minseok smirked and fastend the pace of his fingers. "Does my baby think it's good enaugh for me?" Without any warning Minseok entered Baekhyun, until he was seated in him whole. "How is it baby? Does daddy fit in you?", he pulled out only to thrust in again. "Do you like what daddy is doing to you?"

"Fucking love it, daddy...", Baekhyun groaned, when Minseok slammed in him again and hit Baekhyun's sensitive point. Minseok slammed so hard, that Baekhyun sliped a few centimeters backwards on the desk, where he was sitting. When he reached his hands for his own cock, wich was slowly turning purple. Minseok pushed his fingers away.

"No!", Minseok looked devilish at him. "Or does my baby want to be punished? After this you need to be, am I right my sweet baby boy?"

Baekhyun felt like seeing stars. "Daddy... please. No.."

"Oh, I have a idea, baby. Don't come until I allow you to", Minseok whispered in his ear. "Otherwise ... You will see..", he thrusted again in Baekhyun. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy. Of course", Baekhyun answered and tried to ignore is aching cock. "Everything for you."

"That's right, my little boy", Minseok thrusted again in and out, hitting Baekhyun's prostate fast and hard. But his steady rhythm faltered a bit. "My little boy, so so good for his daddy. So obedient." Now it was Minseok, who reached for Baekhyun's cock, and pumped him in the same time he was thrusting in Baekhyun. "How is it, baby? Do you want to come?"

"Just together with you ... Daddy", Baekhyun gasped. But it was too late, anyway. He came so much, with Minseok still thrusting in him, like he never did before.

"Oh, baby - never obedient anymore, I see", Minseok pushed again in Baekhyun. What made Baekhyun again slip backwards on the desk. "So I need you too punish you, huh?", he pulled out. "On your knees, baby. Let's see, if I can make you come again. If yes, maybe your punishment will not be as hard as I think now."

Baekhyun did obey without any hesistation. He nearly dropped on his hands and knees, then a few seconds later Minseok was again in him, buried so deep. Baekhyun could swear he could taste it. And if Minseok began the next time to move, Baekhyun gasped again. And he hoped so much, that this wouldn't be the only one time with Minseok. The thought to be again with him like this made his cock twich so hard. Emphasis on hard.

"That's more how your daddy likes it", Minseok said who has it managed, even if Baekhyun didn't knew how, to fasten his pace again. "Looks like you can be well - bahaved, my sweet little baby", he rocked a few times more in Baekhyun, then he filled him until his cum was leaking and dripping out of Baekhyun, who was only a second or two later with him there too. Screaming for Minseok, his daddy. And not knowing his name anymore. The only question wich popped up in his head was how he could walking home.

***

Minseok didn't regret anything. On the contrary. And if he remembered how Baekhyun screamed for him he knew, the other was feeling the same. Not only that, he could saw it in the students face. He wanted more. Minseok wanted more too. Because what they had done was breathtaking. And then there was the punishment he promised his baby boy. And a daddy should fulfill their promise.

"Listen ... I", Baekhyun began, but Minseok hushed him with a kiss.

"No. You listen baby", Minseok said. "I don't usually do dates or relationships. I own a fucking brand, you know?", it wasn't a question. "But you seemed to enjoy me, so I think we can come to an agreement." He closed the belt of his pants he was wearing again. "This is my business card. And this is my privat phone number", he scribbled a number on it. "If you want your punishment my sweet little baby boy, I can play with you - to my conditions."

"What?!", Baekhyun stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm saying", Minseok reached playfull for Baekhyun's cock and pumped him a few times. "That I not only offer you a free suit for your help. I'm offering to be your daddy, your sugar daddy, my sweet baby boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is bored with the Cocktailparty. But the late evening changed it with an unexpected guest.

"Whoa, Baek! You're looking so good!", is how Sehun welcomed him. "I knew, you can convince Mr. Kim to help you." Sehun winked at Baekhyun. "I was right, when I said he's nice, huh?"

Baekhyun bit on his lip. _You can't even imagine how much,_ he thought. But of course he didn't said it out loud. So he just nodded. "Yep, he defintely is nice", he agreed. "I was truly surprised", he added then. After all, it wasn't a lie. Minseok _did_ surprise him. Baekhyun let just some things slip away. And Sehun might be his best friend (even if he's sometimes a terrible best friend) but there are a few things, that might be better unsaid. At least for now.

"So let's get you some drinks", Sehun decided. "Junmyeon is talking with a few business friends. I think it's better if we not disturbe him."

"That's actually a great idea", Baekhyun agreed and followed Sehun to the bar.

***

To make short things even shorter: Baekhyun was bored. Of course he was happy for Sehun, that his best friend since childhood finally had a nice boyfriend. Baekhyun could too good remember what dick boyfriend's Sehun had before. And dick was a too nice word. So yes, Baekhyun was happy because Sehun was happy. It was easy. Especially when Baekhyun saw Sehun smiling like he did now. But Baekhyun hadn't no one since months, who was there to care for him. 

_Except Minseok, he was there. He did take care._

Baekhyun sighed. Having in his coat the business card of Minseok. 

_"I not only offer you a free suit. I'm offering to be your daddy, your sugar daddy, my sweet little baby boy."_ Minseok's voice echoed in his head. 

Baekhyun gulped. Was it truly a good idea to agree to this? Minseok was so dominant and bossy. He absolutely wrecked him. And only when Baekhyun thought about how his _punishment_ would be _,_ Baekhyun felt goosebumps and arousal building up in himself. And yes, Baekhyun enjoyed last evening. He was so glad too, that Kyungsoo didn't had found him, when Minseok and he ...

"... so are you dreaming Baek?"

Minseok truly was something special. And Baekhyun had it liked so much how he was calling him. _"Sweet little baby boy..."_ , was Minseok's voice again there in his mind. " _My baby..."_

 _"God...",_ Baekhyun whined. Feeling how the arousal in his stomach and some of his body parts grew. 

"Your drink is here Baekhyun!", Sehun's voice interrupted him in his thoughts. 

"Ah, thank you", Baekhyun said and drank it in one shot. "I think I need to use the toilet." He excused himself and let a confused looking Sehun behind.

***

Minseok knew it was not one of his best ideas when he arrived at Junmyeon's Party. All over there were so many people. Mostly people didn't knew. Maybe it were better when he got back home. At home he could do a bit work. Not that he would love it. But it would be not as boring as this place here.

"... so are you dreaming Baek?"

Minseok's head shoot up. Minseok knew this voice. It was Sehun. Minseok looked over the crowd and at the bar. Where was Sehun Sehun together with Baekhyun. Baekhyun who looked like he was soon getting aroused. Minseok smiled. 

"You're drink is here Baekhyun!", Minseok heard Sehun call out loud. 

"Ah thank you", Minseok saw how Baekhyun drank his drink in one shot. "I think I need to use the toilet", Baekhyun excused himself. 

"The toilet, huh?", Minseok chuckled. "I don't know why, but I think me too." He allowed himself a grin, than followed Baekhyun.

***

_"My baby, my sweet baby boy...", Minseok was there again. "Do you like this? Do you like it how your daddy is touching you? How he wrecks you? Fucks you deeply, is that want you want, my baby?"_

"God yes...", Baekhyun moaned, curling two fingers in his ass. "Daddy... So good."

_"I know you like that, baby. You like to scream for your daddy, right? To be a toy for me, my prey. So willing to do everything I want you to."_

"I'll will only scream for you daddy...", Baekhyun gasped now pushing three fingers in and out of his ass. "I'll be so good for daddy. Only for daddy." When he inserted the four finger he couldn't help to moan again. This time only. 

_"I will fucking wreck you, baby boy. Until you can't walk anymore", Minseok grinned. "Gonna take my cock so well."_

Baekhyun fell on his his knees. Still is fingers in his ass now brushing his prostate with all of his five fingers. In and out in a fast pace, what was hurtful but also pure pleasure. "So good, fucking me so good...", he whispered and then he came. 

"Well, if this isn't a sight, baby", Minseok said. "You fucking yourself on thoughts to me." He knelt down in front of him. Wiping Baekhyun's sweat away. "But you know that this only will bring you more punishment."

***

"Minseok?!", Baekhyun screamed in surprise, still having his fingers in his ass. A sight what made Minseok laugh. "You're here?!"

"How does my baby boy call me when we're alone?", Minseok asked him. "Especially when it's miss behaving like this. Fucking itself without me. In a stinky toilet cabin. Or do you call it well mannered?"

"I'm sorry, daddy", Minseok could here Baekhyun's breath hitched. "So sorry..."

"It's too late for any excuse, baby", Minseok said. "You really want me to punish you, huh? Get up!", he slapped Baekhyun short on his ass cheeks. "I want you to come with me. "

"Thank you daddy, thank you so much!", Baekhyun called out, when he put his pants on again. 

"Thank you?", Minseok asked. "Do you truly think that this slapp was your only punishment? Your dreaming, baby", Minseok grinned devilishly. 

***

Baekhyun felt his heartbeat fastened, when he saw Minseok's grin. He was grinning like demon or the devil. For a moment Baekhyun wanted to say something but finally decided not too. Instead he followed Minseok's lead to one of the offices and entered it with him.

"What are we going to do, in here?", Baekhyun asked and gulped hard when he saw Minseok's darkened eyes. 

"On your knees, baby", Minseok ordered him, opened his belt and put his pants and underwear down. Just to expose his hard cock."On your knees and suck me."

"But... the door isn't..."

"Then you better be quiet, baby boy", Minseok sat on the chair behind the desk. "What are you waiting for?"

Baekhyun felt dizzy. The door wasn't closed with a key. Everyone would be able to open the office. And Baekhyun could hear the voices of the people from the floor. What was going to happen when they ...

"Baby, this is the last time I say this: Get on your knees and suck!"

Minseok's voice was harsh and made Baekhyun goosebumps. Then Baekhyun nodded got on his knees and began to do as he was told to.

***

When Baekhyun sucked the first times on his cock, Minseok smiled at him at patted Baekhyun on his head. "That's right, my sweet baby boy. Just like that. You're doing fine. Daddy is proud of you." Minseok pushed his still hard cock in Baekhyun's mouth. "My baby, such a good little sucker...", he praised Baekhyun. 

Then the door got opened with a klick what made Minseok look up. It was Sehun who stood there. Sehun, Baekhyun's best friend. 

_This is going to be a lot more fun, than I thought._

"Do you know where Baekhyun is?", Sehun asked Minseok finally. "I want introduce him to Junmyeon."

Minseok shook his head. "No, sadly not", he lied him right in the face. As if Baekhyun weren't under desk on his knees to suck him. What felt fucking amazing. "Better do this right, and bring me to completion soon", he said quiet in a tone that only Baekhyun could hear him.

"Too bad", Sehun sighed. "Please tell me, if you find him before me. Okay Hyung?"

Minseok smiled. "Of course", he took a grip on Baekhyun's hair and pushed him closer on his middle, what made the latter gag on his cock. "Don't worry, I think he's fine. Maybe he's just a bit tired." Minseok's smile grew, when he felt Baekhyun sucked again.

"Maybe you're right", Sehun said and sighed. "You take care of him, yes? I need to get back. "

"Like I said, don't worry. I'll be good to him", Minseok promised and closed for a moment his eyes, when he felt Baekhyun who sucked more harder than before. 

"Everything okay, Hyung? You look a bit red. You're not sick, aren't you?", Sehun sounded a bit worried. 

"I'm perfectly healthy", had to took a deep breath and count to ten to not moan loudly when Baekhyun started to bobbing his head up and down. And massaged in the same time his balls. "Fuck ...", he hissed. 

"You're sure?", Sehun frowned. 

"Yes. I just need a little time for me", Minseok said breathlessly. And after the next few sucks from Baekhyun he came in the latter's mouth. 

"Okay nice. Then see you later, Hyung", with this Sehun leave the room. 

As soon as the door was closed, Minseok fell down on his knees and gave Baekhyun a deep filthy kiss. "What do think, my sweet baby? Wasn't this amazing?", he teased him. "Now you know what is gonna happen if you don't listen to your daddy. And that's only one of my ideas as punishment for my baby boy." 

Minseok chuckled when he saw Baekhyun's eyes widen in disbelief. "Whatever. Get up, baby. As you might have heard Sehun is looking for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun has three jobs to survive with Money.  
> Minseok feels offended and angry that he didn't knew it and takes care of Baekhyun.

"Hyung, you have found him!", Sehun called out to them, when Minseok and Baekhyun arrived at him and Junmyeon. Then he looked to Baekhyun. "What happened, Baek?", he asked. "You disappeared suddenly. I was worried."

"Sorry, Sehun", Baekhyun excused himself. "I was a bit tired. You know, today I had in university this professor, who is since the beginning mad at me. And in three days is the exam.'' It wasn't a lie.

"Ah, the university days", Minseok said and smiled. "Sometimes I like to remember about it."

"Well, I don't think that a life with mostly cheap convenience store food is the best to remember about", Baekhyun muttered. "Not to talk about the three side jobs."

"Three side jobs?!", Minseok's eyes widened in disbelief. 

Baekhyun thought it was really cute, to see him like that. "Yeah... But my colleagues and chefs are nice. And the coffee is delicious."

"That's right", Junmyeon agreed. "Sehun visited with me in one of it."

"Seriously? I didn't noticed you", Baekhyun frowned. "I'm sorry. I swear I wasn't going to ignore you. "

"Three jobs", Minseok muttered again, he seemed to be honestly shocked to hear about it. 

"I'm doing good. Like I said I need them, and my colleagues are nice", Baekhyun sighed. "You don't have to worry about it."

"But it's awful", Minseok said. "It shouldn't be like this. You need to have some time to do things for yourself to relax and fun", he bit shortly on his lips. "And it haven't to be. I told you I was looking for a new assistant, right?"

"Whoa, Hyung, you want him as your employee? That's so nice of you!", Sehun smiled overjoyed. "Baekhyun, you're so lucky!"

"I guess I am", Baekhyun looked at Minseok and he wasn't sure if it was only his imagination but there were something in Minseok eyes he couldn't name. 

_I guess I will find out... Sooner or later._

"Sehun, Junmyeon?", Baekhyun heard Minseok. "I have some things to talk about with Baekhyun. You know the contract and some other details... So, would it be okay when we leave?"

"Huh?", Junmyeon asked irritated and looked for help to Sehun. "I think so?"

"Fine", Sehun sighed. "Maybe next weekend then, after you did your exam?"

"Yeah...Thank you", Baekhyun muttered. Feeling more and more nervous to be alone with Minseok. "Where is your car?"

***

"Why didn't you said anything to me?", Minseok asked Baekhyun around ten minutes later, sounding truly offended and angry. "I need to know about something like this in your life", he pressed Baekhyun against the door of his car. "Do you not trust me to take care of you? Do you think that something like this doesn't matter to me? Do you only think, that you're a fuckdoll to me, any hole like any other I could have? You think I'm this type of person?"

"Minseok ... I ...", Baekhyun tried but couldn't end his sentence, because Minseok hushed him with a hard kiss.

"Maybe you're right", he said then. "I could probably have anyone if I would ask. But I don't want. I have standards, you know? Or do you want that I treat you like a little bitch, like a whore? I'm not doing it - but if you're going to like it ..."

"No!", Baekhyun called out loud. "No. I don't. I'm not."

"You're not _what ?_ ", Minseok wanted to know, even if he was sure he knew Baekhyun's answer.

"I'm not a whore or bitch. I don't think that I'm a fuckdoll for you...", Baekhyun answered. "I like how you take care of me."

"Good", Minseok smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Otherwise it would get a bit complicated", he hesistated for a moment. "I know sometimes I tend to be a bit rough... If it's too much for you, you can stop me. Just tell me. I don't want hurt you, okay? No one should hurt you", Minseok began to kiss and suck Baekhyun's neck. "And if someone does, I am gonna beat him."

"Yes. I promise, I do", Baekhyun moaned beneath Minseok's kisses. "Shit... You're so hot."

"Fuck...", Minseok couldn't hold back a moan too. "You like it, if I mark you like this? Make you to be only mine and no one elses..."

"God, yes ... _Daddy_ ", Baekhyun gasped.

"Don't get me hard, baby. I need to drive us", Minseok winked flirty at him. "But when we're at my place we can play a bit together."

"But I am hard now...", Baekhyun whined. "Daddy... _Please."_

Minseok looked down and now he could see the bulge in Baekhyun's pants. He gulped. It brought Minseok a feel of arousal, when he understood that Baekhyun got hard like this only because of he kissing him. Maybe he should it do more often. "So excited to be with me kissing you, baby?", he opend Baekhyun's belt and pants and took Baekhyuns cock in his hands to pump him. 

Baekhyun hissed. " _Daddy ..._ "

"You want me to take you here, baby boy? We're in a parking lot, you know? I don't wan't anyone see you like this. So hot, so needy... Just for me", Minseok kissed Baekhyun, his hands still on the latters cock.

"Your car ... _Daddy..."_

Minseok's breath hitched for a moment and he could feel how his heartbeat fastend. Only if he thought about to take Baekhyun there. It was a different thing than to get a blowjob, an amazing one by the way, from someone under the desk in a office. Here in the parking lot they could be seen while Minseok was _fucking_ Baekhyun. There were a lot other cars parking here. It wouldn't be a surprise when people were comeing. But Minseok could still feel how hard Baekhyun was in his hands. And he himself was now too.

"Fuck it ...", he cursed and then opend the car door. "Get in, pants and underwear down", he commanded Baekhyun. "On your knees. Daddy will fulfill your wish, my sweet baby boy. " Minseok opend his own pants, underwear, and sighed relieved, when his own cock sprung out hard like a rock. "You think I can take you like this, baby? Are you still enaugh streched from before? You did five fingers, right?"

"Yes... Just do it", Minseok heard Baekhyun.

After this, Minseok didn't waste a second more. He entered Baekhyun in one deep thrust and couldn't help to moan loud. Baekhyun was perfect streched for him. It was so nice. Minseok would never Baekhyun give order to take five fingers, but that Baekhyun did it voluntary by himself amazed Minseok. It made him feel proud. He fastend his thrusts. Baekhyun was so hot inside his hole. For a few moments Minseok felt like he got even harder, while pushing in and out, pounding in Baekhyun. 

"Fuck you so good, my baby boy",Minseok groaned and rocked again is cock in Baekhyun. "Never had someone who took me so deep like you, baby." Minseok put his arms around Baekhyun's waist and nearly pushed Baekyuns ass on his cock until his full balls were pressed against the rim.

"Fuck... Gods... This is.... I'm going to...", Baekhyun stuttered. Not able to build a logical sentence. Then when Minseok pushed the next time in him, hitting Baekhyun's sensitive point hard, he came with a scream.

***

Even after Baekhyun came Minseok was still pounding in him. And Baekhyun could feel how hard Minseok still was. Like his cock was made of stone. Rocking in and out of Baekhyun. So much that Baekhyun was seeing stars. Couldn't think of anything else, than the man behind him. 

"Do you like this, baby?", Minseok asked while he was slamming his cock in Baekhyun. "You want me taking you like this?"

Baekhyun moaned, when the next hard thrust made his head fall against the window of the car. And he wondered how Minseok got this stamina. The men Baekhyun had before as boyfriend's, never had lasted this long. Minseok truly was someone else. Someone special. 

"Answer my question, baby boy", Minseok commanded while slamming in Baekhyun, pushing his cock so deep that his balls were again pressed at Baekhyun's rim. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes in pleasure. Wanting to feel this forever. Minseok pounding his cock in him. "Yes, so good Daddy. To feel you like this." Baekhyun pushed his ass backwards to feel Minseok again whole, so deep and hard. "Daddy, please, fill me. Come in me ...", he nearly begged. 

"Begging for my cum, huh?", Minseok chuckled and fastened his pace. "Do you think you deserve it?", he slapped Baekhyun on his ass. "You deserve your daddy filling you up with his cum?"

Baekhyun felt dizzy, when he noticed Minseok's hands were on his cock again. Pumping him in the same time like he was pushing in Baekhyun's hole. Baekhyun couldn't help to get hard again. Feeling arousal hitting him. "Yes, please Daddy..."

"Look at you, my baby boy. Begging so desperate for your daddy. So aroused again only if the thought of me coming in you. Such a beautiful baby, what I have here to pin down." Minseok laughed. Then he suddenly pulled out. 

Baekhyun whined when he felt the loss of Minseok's cock. But then his hole was filled again with something different. Baekhyun had a few moments to realize that it was Minseok's tongue, which was wiggling in his ass. Turned circles in him, pushing in and out, made him crazy and finally let him come for the second time. Shooting all of it on the back seats of the car. 

"Turn around", he heard Minseok order him. "Show me your pretty face, my sweet baby."

Baekhyun didn't waste any second. Now he was looking at Minseok. Could see how sweat dropped down his forehead. Eyes so darkened with lust. Cock standing up so proud. Baekhyun gulped. Minseok truly was amazing. 

"My sweet little baby", Minseok kissed Baekhyun, wet, deep and so filthy. "My beautiful baby boy. Would you let your daddy fuck your face? Would you like that?", Minseok whispers in Baekhyun's ears. "Daddy want to see your face when he fills you."

"Fuck... Yes, daddy", Baekhyun licked his lips. "Please I ...", he couldn't end the sentence, because Minseok had pushed his cock in Baekhyun's mouth. So hard and fast that it made Baekhyun gag and he could feel some tears. 

"Don't cry baby", Minseok said. "You're doing so well, taking me perfect", he wiped the tears away. "If you cum with me your daddy will be so happy and proud, my baby. He will reward you with more than only his cum." 

Baekhyun tried to nod, what made him gag again on Minseok's cock. An reward of Minseok, he couldn't wait to see what it was. 

"Good, my baby", Minseok moaned then finally shoot all his cum in Baekhyun's mouth. So much that all of it dripped over on Baekhyun's cheeks and neck.

Meanwhile Baekhyun was also coming, for the third time. Breathlessly and tired but feeling so good. He smiled when he felt how Minseok kissed him on his forehead. 

"Let's get home baby", Minseok said. "We need to shower and sleep. And tomorrow I will give you your reward. You definitely earned it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun had slept over at Minseok's place and he enjoys to wake up in the new morning.  
> Even if he is a typical morning person. But there are some fun things, wich can change it.

"Hey! No! I know I have you tired out, but you have to go on your own feet", Minseok said to Baekhyun, who had a few struggle to get out of the car, when they arrived at Minseok's apartment block. "I will definitely not carry you!"

Minseok grimaced. "Baekhyun? Hey! Are you listening to me? I said..."

"So nice, Minseok. You're so..."

Minseok didn't get what Baekhyun thought he was, because the latter was sleeping. Minseok snorted. "You're truly a little baby, huh?", he brushed a few hair strands out of Baekhyun's eyes. "Seriously, I will never do that again. I hope you know this", he muttered "it's so humilating." Minseok cursed under his breath but still carried Baekhyun on his back to his apartment. 

To be honest, Minseok's apartment was, at least for normal people, wich are not as rich as he is, more something like a hotel suite. The apartment was well organized, clean and mostly designed in the colors black, white and light blue. Minseok liked it a lot. Even if he was most of the time in his store office and only for the nights here. Sometimes he was sleeping in his office too. But here he felt truly at home. Especially since his princess was here, his cat Tan. Or how he liked it to call her: Tannie. And she's so much more difficult to please than every lover Minseok had. Not to talk about that Tan didn't liked anyone of said lovers.

"Tannie? Are you here?", Minseok called after his cat, without any reaction of said cat, and wondered in the same time how Baekhyun could still be sleeping. "So disgusting ...", he muttered to himself. "I will not bring you to bed like this. Pants full of cum." Minseok sighed and put Baekhyun down on his large couch. He hesistated short, then put Baekhyun pants down.

"MMhm...", Baekhyun mumbled and blinked drowsily at Minseok. "What are you doing...?", he yawned.

Minseok snorted. "Now after I carried you in here you're awake, huh?", he asked and felt a bit reproachful. "Nice timing."

"Not really...", Baekhyun yawned again. "Let's sleep", he looked at Minseok. "Or do you wanna..."

"No. Absolutley not. You're literally sleeping, Baekhyun", Minseok remembered him. "I just want you free of your disgusting clothes."

"Oh, okay", Baekhyun nodded and put after his pants, his shirt down and let Minseok guide him to the bed.

Minseok had to admit, that he was again a bit shocked. He had noticed before that Baekhyun was slim , but now after he saw Baekhyun for the first time not only without his pants, but without his shirts - he thought that Baekhyun was skinny. Too skinny. Probably because of doing too much stressfull things. What was no not a problem. Because Minseok planned to spoil Baekhyun. After all he wanted do more than only fuck Baekhyun. Even if it was really nice and a lot enjoyable. More than a lot. Also, Baekhyun was not the only person who was tired. Too much happend this night. Too much unexpected things. Minseok stripped himself down too until his boxers and then let himself fall on his comfortable and king sized bed beside Baekhyun. It wasn't a long time until he slept.

***

Usually Baekhyun was someone who loved to sleep as long as possible. But today there were a few things which made him wake up soon ‐ or at least sooner than normal. First, there were a arm around his waist, which hold Baekhyun on a body behind behind him. Secondly, there were a body part what pressed hard against Baekhyun's ass, and made him get goosebumps and a feeling of arousal. Baekhyun blinked sleepy. Not that this wasn't nice but who the hell ...

"Are you every morning so fidgety like this?", Baekhyun heard a grumble against his neck. A very familiar one. Wasn't this the voice of...

Baekhyun turned around. "Minseok?"

Minseok chuckled. "Why are you so surprised?", he asked. "Did my baby think, that I would kick it out?" Minseok grinned and pressed his hardness against Baekhyun's groin. 

Baekhyun moaned. Now fully awake and aware of all what happened around him.

"Such beautiful noises, my sweet baby", Minseok smiled. "Do you think you can do it again for me? You can sing again for your daddy?", he repeated his actions.

Baekhyun couldn't help to moan again.

"You're low notes are great", Minseok complimented Baekhyun. "But will you show your daddy how you're highest key is? Maybe we need to do some practice for your high notes, baby boy?", he winked flirty. "And if you want we can do a bit dance practice too."

Baekhyun gulped hard. There was a small voice, wich told him dance and high note practice with Minseok would be more fun than it was at home.

"Hey, baby", Minseok let his hands slide in Baekhyun boxers and pinched hard his ass cheeks. "Answer my question! Or do you really want test out my patience with you?"

As if it is easy to talk when there is your hand on my ass and your hard cock pressed against my groin, Baekhyun wanted to say but couldn't. Instead he stuttered: "Love ... Singing for you... Daddy."

"Ah, that's nice, baby boy." Minseok kissed him wet. "You know, sometimes your daddy likes some singing too", he inserted the first two fingers in Baekhyun's ass. "Let's see, if my baby can bring me to sing too. Do you would like that?"

"Fuck yes ...", Baekhyun groaned, now himself hard too. Painfully so.

"Hey, didn't you listen what daddy said, my little baby? He asked you for high notes!", Minseok curled his fingers in Baekhyun. "I know, I promised you a reward, but if you aren't obedient, I might think about it again."

"No... Please daddy... I want...", Baekhyun whined.

"Oh, what beautiful sound to begin with", Minseok said amused. "I think we can work with that, baby boy." He pushed his fingers, now three, again in and out. Brushing Baekhyuns sensitive point everytime. "Ah, I'm sorry, baby", Minseok seemed to remember something. "Daddy forget something very important for your lesson."

"What?", Baekhyun's voice hitched. "Condoms?"

Minseok shook his head, smiling. "No, baby. Unless you don't want your daddy bare in you. But you do, right? You like it it when he takes you like this, am I right baby boy? You loves your daddy painting your walls. Painting all of you, making you to his only..."

Alone to listen to Minseok, saying things like this finger in his ass - Baekhyun's cock twitched so hard, that it was hurtfull.

Minseok laughed. "Ah, so cute, my sweet baby. So excited for me", he took suddenly his fingers out of Baekhyun's hole. "But we need a better acoustic, right? Sing Lessons should be in rooms that fits your beautiful voice perfect", Baekhyun saw Minseok putting his boxers down and stroke himself a few times with half closed eyes in pleasure.

Baekhyun swallowed. Minseok to see like this was so hot. All nude. His thick and big cock standing like a rock, a indomitable mountain. Not talk about Minseok's abs. Ready to pin everyone down, wrecking everyone he would like to. Baekhyun whined alone with the thought to have Minseok in his hole. " _Daddy_..."

***

Minseok smiled when he heard Baekhyun's whine. Such a beautiful whiny voice so full of need. Minseok stroked himself again. Even if it wasn't really neccessary. He was still so hard. But it was so nice to tease Baekhyun. He knew Baekhyun was most probably near to his first need to cum. And Minseok had to admitt, that he felt proud to be the person who was the reason.

"Hey baby boy", Minseok grinned. "Eyes on me", he ordered harsh and saw Baekhyun obey immadiatley. Minseok fucked hard in his fist. "Here, do you see this?", he thrusted again in. "That's how daddy will take you. Do you like this? You do, am I right? You loves it when daddy fucks in you this fast", Minseok and fastend his thrust in his fist. "You love when your daddys hard cock tears you apart", another thrusts. "What do you think, my baby? Yesterday you had five fingers, now already three. Is three enaugh? Or do you need again five? Unless what we do, you're still tight for me. Squeezing all around your daddy..."

"So tight for daddy", Baekhyun groaned and reached for his own cock.

"Baby, no", Minseok warned. "Look at me. Just look at me, okay? No fingers, no hands. You can cum like this, right? You can cum untouched. Only with your eyes on your daddy." He did again a few hard thrust in his fist. "Imagine that daddys fist is your pretty tight hole. That your daddy is fucking you."

"But I want ..."

"Yes, I know my sweet baby boy", Minseok did another thrust. "I know. And you will. But first, do this for daddy. You can do this for your daddy, am I right? Daddy will be so proud if you do. He will spoil his lovely baby so much..."

It wasn't a long time until Minseok saw how Baekhyun came with a loud cry. "Daddy...!"

Minseok smiled and stroked himself in completion. After all it was pretty uncomfortable to walk like this. Even if it was the short way to his bathroom. Minseok leaned down to Baekhyun and kissed him wet and open mouthed. "You did so so perfect, my baby. Daddy is so proud." Another kiss. "But after all we need to clean us up a bit. You surely don't mind to take a bath with your daddy?"

***

Baekhyun thought, that he had found Minseok's bathroom pretty nice when his mind were in a normal state. But he defintely wasn't. Because he was sitting in a whirl pool, sorry large bath tub, or to be exact: Sitting in between Minseoks opend legs and on the latters, again, rock hard cock. And feeling Minseok so intense like never before. Maybe it was the hot water, wich splashed around their thighs, maybe Minseok's finger massaging hair shampoo in his scalp but still moving and pushing in and out of Baekhyun. Not as hard, as Minseok did yesterday in the car or before in his fist, while he let Baekhyun come nearly untouched. And true to his words, Minseok hadn't give Baekhyun more than three fingers. So to have Minseok's cock in his hole felt again more intense. Like Minseok would ripp him apart.

"Hey baby, focus!", commanded Minseok and as if he could read Baekhyun's mind, the next push from his cock was more harsh than before. "Your daddy wants you to be here, not with your head in the clouds." Another push. "Do you understand, baby?"

"Yes, I'm sorry daddy", Baekhyun apologized immadiatley. "I'll be good for daddy. _So_ good."

"You're truly are good for daddy, baby boy", Minseok praised. "So tight around me. Squeezing my cock so good. Taking me so perfect. All of me." His next thrust was again a bit harder, making water splash on the floor. "Such a good baby. So obedient. Aren't you?" The next time Minseok not pushed but slammed in Baekhyun. Made him fell on his hands and knees and let him scream in surprise.

"Ah, such a beautiful, beautiful voice, my baby", Minseok complimented Baekhyun. "Daddy likes it, to hear his baby screaming like this. Such amazing high notes. Does my baby boy think, it can do it again? Can sing again for daddy..." Minseok rocked again in Baekhyun. Even more deeper than before. Hitting Baekhyun's prostate so hard.

Baekhyun couldn't help to scream again. His scream echoed from the walls of the bathroom. Feeling Minseok's hard thick cock completley in his hole, full balls pressed against Baekhyuns ass, as if he would try to push them in too. "Fuck... _Daddy",_ he whined.

"Fuck you so good, my baby", Minseok agreed. "You loves daddy fucking you like this, baby boy? Making take his baby all what he has", another deep thrust.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, tears of pleasure falling down on his cheeks and breathless fucking himself back on Minseok, what earned him a satisfied grunt of Minseok. "Want to make you sing too, daddy ...", he moaned.

"High notes, baby boy", Minseok rammed his cock in Baekhyun. "Daddy want to hear your high notes." Another hard slam in Baekhyun.And a loud cry from Baekhyun.

"Do you want your daddy, to paint you, my sweet baby? To fill all of you?", Minseok asked, now breathless too. "Give all of his cum to his little baby boy? Paint your hole and your face?"

Baekhyun was completley unable to answer because he was shooting all of his own cum in the bath tub. For Minseok it was probably enaugh as answer. Because he rocked again a few times in Baekhyuns hole. The last time slamming so much that it made Baekhyun nearly fall again. Minseok bringing his cock so deep until he was seated whole and then shoot with a satisfied moan his cum in Baekhyun's hole, until all dripped out. And even shooting all of his cum when he had pulled out to paint Baekhyun's face. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Minseok are shopping.  
> And then they have some fun.

"Baekhyun, you have time today, haven't you?", Minseok asked, while they had breakfast together. Toast with scrambled eggs and ham. After this Pancakes with cream, coffee and chocolate flakes. 

Baekhyun knew he should probably say he haven't. Because his exam is in two days. But of course the thing he said was: "Yep. There's nothing I need to do. "

Minseok smiled. "Good, because there is a lot _we_ have to do."

Baekhyun grinned. "That does sound promising."

Minseok chuckled and then rolled with his eyes, before he drank again from his black coffee. "I admit nothing."

"You don't have to", Baekhyun grinned now over his whole face. 

Minseok shrugged. "Okay. Whatever. We have some things to do. The sooner we begin, that's the better. First, we need to do something about your _clothes."_

Baekhyun frowned. "What's the matter? You don't like them?", he wanted to know. Even if it's very obvious.

"They look too ... casual", Minseok explained. "And when you're working at my store and go out with me to do...", he cleared his throat. "Some fun. You can't look like this. They are screaming second hand. "

"Are you saying that I should throw my clothes in the trash?", Baekhyun stared at him. "You can't be serious!"

Minseok sighed. "That wasn't exactly what I said..."

"Okay. Good. Because even if I like to spend my time with you I won't throw away my wardrobe. And I definitely not will suits all the day", Baekhyun made clear. 

"I know, I know", Minseok sighed. "What is a shame because you look really good in them", he complimented Baekhyun. "Anyways, I'm sure we find something nice for you, what we both will like." He paused shortly then he nodded. "And yes, I noticed that you like to be with me."

Baekhyun blinked. "Okay. I'm still not convinced but I'm willing to try some new clothes for you", he agreed and took the last bite of his pancake. 

"Not for me, it's for you", Minseok corrected him and smiled Baekhyun. "But thank you. I promise that you won't regret anything. "

***

Maybe it was a bit naiv but Baekhyun had thought in the begin, that Minseok wanted to bring him to clothe stores, wich were selling nice but _cheap_ clothes. But of course Minseok wasn't. On the contrary. Now they stood before "Tommy Hilfiger" store. Minseok smiling and Baekhyun frowning.

"What are we doing here?", Baekhyun asked Minseok. "You don't need to buy something that costs so much."

"Baekhyun, shut up and get in", Minseok commanded. "Just take a look. And as I said: I will pay. So don't look at the price. Just as how you like it. It's okay."

"Even if I would want you to buy the whole store?", Baekhyun teased him. "Or do you can do it too?"

Minseok raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?", Baekhyun asked but got interupted, when Minseok pushed him inside the store.

***

"Mr. Kim!", could Baekhyun hear directly after they entered the store. "It's so nice to see you again. You havn't been here a long time. How can I help you?"

"Hello too Emily, Sweety", Minseok smiling flirty at the young woman, who was waving at him. "It's so nice to see you too, as always. But I was hoping to meet Chanyeol here."

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not possible. Our boss is on Jeju with his boyfriend", Emily winked at Minseok. "They want to have some days together for some chill. If you know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, thanks", Minseok smiled. "I was hoping to get some new clothes for my friend. He needs an update. Maybe you can help us? And even if sometimes looks like it he won't kill you. He's just an unhappy little puppy."

"I'm excited to help your boyfriend!", Emily laughed. "I didn't knew that you're again ..."

"I'm not his boyfriend", Baekhyun interupted her. And decided not to ask about what she was talking. Minseok didn't look like that he want to discuss this further. And now it was probaly not the best time to rile Minseok up. Maybe later. But not now. "Please just show me a few clothes. I want to get through it as fast as possible."

"Not his boyfriend? Okay. If you say so", Emily grinned. "Then please follow me. There are a lot of clothes that fit and compliment you."

***

When they finally left the store it was with five big shopping bags, three with clothes for Baekhyun and two smaller for Minseok, who couldn't resist to buy himself some clothes too.

"See? It wasn't as hard as you thought right?", Minseok asked Baekhyun. "And Emily is a nice girl, right?"

Baekhyun rolled with his eyes. "She looked like she want to eat you alive. That she didn't forced herself on you was a miracle." He snorted. "And you seemed to like her."

"Aww...", Minseok smiled. "Did my sweet baby got jealous? You didn't need to." He put an arm on Baekhyuns waist to pull him closer. "I'm only in for you baby. There's nobody else I met." He pressed a kiss right under Baekhyun's ear.

"But there sure were some in the past", Baekhyun said squirming in his arms. "Or am I wrong?"

"Only one cute boy. But it's three years in the past. You've nothing to be afraid of. He's back in China. And now I'm only here for you." Minseok kissed Baekhyun again. "And as much as I know, he changed his phone number and everything." He pinched Baekhyun's ass cheeks. "I will take care of you as long as you want me too." It was very obvious that Minseok didn't want to talk further about it.

So Baekhyun let the topic slid away. At least for now. After all, it wasn't anything important now. Like Minseok said, it was in the past. Nothing he had to be afraid of. Especially since he and Minseok wasn't boyfriends. They just were some kind of fuck buddys. Minseok spoiling him and Baekhyun to give Minseok pleasure. Okay, they got along too. More than Baekhyun thought but that was just a bonus.

"Got your heads in the clouds baby?", Minseok asked. "You want to go back?"

"No. Toilet", Baekhyun pointed to the cabin not that much away, where the plate "TOILET" was written on in big black letters. "You and me. Now."

***

"You want me to take you again?", Minseok asked Baekhyun, after they got in. "I had you twice this morning, and I'm afraid, I got a little carried away and was a bit rough. You must be a bit sore. And I don't want to hurt you."

"But _Daddy_..." Baekhyun whined and climbed on Minseok's lap and the latter could feel the hardness of Baekhyun through his pants. "You're so hot. I want you. I want this." He put his Hands on Minseok's belt. "And if you're better with this I can suck you of. Or both."

"Get off", Minseok commanded and shoved Baekhyun away. Then he put his pants down. "You're sure baby boy?", he asked again, his cock already hard just with the thought of fucking Baekhyun here in the toilet. "It's so dirty."

"Daddy, please", Baekhyun whined again and got on his knees in front of Minseok. "Let me give you some pleasure." He began to kiss Minseok's beautiful thighs and then put his mouth on his cock, wich made his lips stretch.

Minseok moaned loud, when Baekhyun began to move his head. "So beautiful, my baby boy. To have you on your knees and sucking me like that", he praised and took a grip in Baekhyun's hair to pull him closer. "So nice, to feel your lips on me." He pushed his hips forward and his cock deeper in Baekhyun's throut. "So hot, my sweet baby. You're right, Daddy likes it a lot." He smiled when he felt Baekhyun gag around his cock. "Come on baby, you're so good. You sure can make your daddy come, can you?", again Minseok pushed forward, now a bit harder again deeper. "So good baby boy, daddy is so proud."

Baekhyun felt tears on his cheeks, when Minseok pushed deeper in his throut. The latters cock still so hard in his mouth. Baekhyun tried to fasten his pace, bobbing his head up and down. And when he heard how Minseok moaned again, now louder, he noticed that he himself was finally hard too. Hurtfull. His cock pressing against the tight jeans, he was wearing. Minseok's cock in his mouth, balls on his lips as if Minseok tried to push everything in. Testing how much Baekhyun could take. All felt so hot. It was so overstimulating that Baekhyun couldn't hold back and came in his jeans for the first time.

"Oh, my sweet baby", Minseok touched tenderly Baekhyun's cheeks. "So hot for your daddy, huh? Do you like your daddy that much?", he wanted to know. "Can't get enaugh of your daddy, my baby boy? If your not only sucking but your daddy is fucking your face? You love it, am I right? You love that your daddy is so hard for you? How he makes you take his cock and gives it to you? Do you think you can come again for your daddy?", Minseok pushed his hips forward in his mouth. "You think you can do this? Without any touching, my baby? Just with your daddy in your mouth? You can, right?"

 _Without any touching..._ Baekhyun groaned around the cock in his mouth. And not for the first time he was wondering how Minseok got this stamina of some sex god. And so stupidly handsome. It defintely wasn't fair. 

"Oh, come on, baby. Do this for your daddy, okay?", Minseok said. "And maybe daddy will think about to take you in here _properly."_

Baekhyun gasped around the cock in his mouth, what immadiatley made him gag again. Also there was this feeling of arousal in his stomach. And the hard press against his now wet jeans, from the first time cumming before, was back. On his tongue he could feel how Minseok's thrusts became erratic. Baekhyun knew Minseok must be close and alone the thought that Minseok might fill his mouth soon, and then maybe his ass after this, let Baekhyun come again. A few moments later Minseok indeet shoot all his cum, wich Baekhyun tried to swallow all. But couldn't stop the bit, wich runned across his face.

For some time, neither of them two knew if it was like five or more minutes neither of them said anything. They're just hard breathing, looking at each other and trying to calm their heartbeats. But then finally like it was Baekhyun's naturell he got restless and began to suck at Minseok's neck to rile him up.

"You really want to take your daddy here?", Minseok asked Baekhyun and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? We can do some fun things later at my place too."

"You promised, daddy", Baekhyun whined, then he pumped Minseok a few times. "Or are you going to break your promise?"

"Okay, pants and underwear down", Minseok ordered him. "On your knees and hands. You win."

Baekhyun smiled smugly and did as he was told to. "Daddy, you really likes to having me like this, am I right? When I get on my knees for you?" The answer he got, were a sharp thrust of Minseok's cock in his hole. Without any penetration. It washed Baekhyuns smile off his face and made him moan so loud. Especially since Minseok's hard cock hit his prostate immadiatley.

"Yes. Fuck you so good like this baby boy", Minseok groaned and pressed his cock in Baekhyun until he was seated whole. Only to pull out and ram again in his hole. It felt so good for him. To have his boy like this. Without anything. Just to feed him his bare cock. Minseok put his hands on Baekhyun's waist to rock for the next time in, starting to fasten his pace.

"Daddy!", Baekhyun screamed. Not caring about that this was a public toilet, and that anything could be heard. It didn't matter to him. What mattered the most, was Minseok rocking in and out of him, to fill his hole with his stone hard cock, stretching him so much. Sure it was a bit hurtful in the beginning as surprising, that Minseok hadn't give ihm some fingers. But it was so hot to feel him like this. Also he was still a bit loose from this morning.

"You like having me like this baby?", Minseok asked when he pushed the next time in Baekhyun. "You like to have a sore ass because of your daddy? To remember who it is, who takes care of you?", he rammed his cock again in Baekhyun, so much that his balls were slapping aginst Baekhyun's ass. "You love my cock, baby boy? Feeding it in your ever so tight hole...", he groaned when Baekhyun pushed his ass back on his hard cock.

"So tight for daddy's thick cock", Baekhyun cried when he came for the first time. Shooting his cum on the floor of the toilet. Minseok still having merciless pounding in him and nearly abusing his prostate. Minseok, who was still so hard or mayber (but maybe this was just his imagination) even harder. Rocking in and out, so hard that Baekhyun's whole body was pushed forward with every thrust. Skin slapping on skin. Echoing from the walls. Such a hot sound, that made Baekhyun's cock twitch so hard with arousal, that it was hurtful.

"Baby boy, you truly make daddys days so much more brighter", Minseok praised the boy beneath him, while still fucking in him. "It's so good, to have like this. Never had such a nice boy", he leaned over to kiss Baekhyun's ass cheeks. "So hard for me, my sweet baby. How often you think that you can come for me, while I take you like this?"

"As much ... As much as daddy likes me", Baekhyun gasped, while fucking his ass back on Minseok's hard cock. "I can do every thing for you daddy... Master", the last word slipped without a second thought off his lips. And he could feel how Minseok paused short with feeding his cock in his hole.

"Master, huh?", Minseok asked a bit surprised. "You like to call your daddy master, my baby boy?", he pushed again in, so deep until he was buried completly in Baekhyun.

"God, yes please daddy", Baekyun moaned. "Please... Let me call you like that."

"My kinky baby", Minseok chuckeld while pressing his cock even deeper. "My sweet little baby boy. You think, that your daddy fits this name?"

"Yes!", Baekhyun answered eager. "So hot, daddy. It fits you perfect. So good. Please allow me..."

"Such nice begging." Minseok grinned ramming his cock in Baekhyun. "Do it again."

"Please... _Daddy ... Master_ ", Baekhyun stuttered. "Let me..."

"Okay, I agree", Minseok said and pushed again. "Your daddy will be your master too. Fuck his baby so so good." He pounded again in Baekhyun, fastend his pace merciless.

When Baekhyun heard his answer he couldn't help to cry out a loud "Master!" and cum for the second time. Shooting his cum out and still having Minseok's hard cock in his ass. Feeling so good. His arms trembling. Not sure if could much longer stay in this position.

"Your master will give you so much baby boy", Minseok promised and thrusted again in him, and made Baekhyun fall over, his ass still up. "Looking so good only for me. Just for me to see. Only mine." He slammed his cock in Baekhyun's hole. "Your master will fuck you, till you can't think and walk anymore."

Baekhyun whimpered. "Fuck yes ... Please. Take me like this. Please Master... Take your baby like this. So hot for you." He could feel how his hole squeezed around Minseok's cock. "Make me scream again Master... Make me cum again on your cock."

The next time Minseok rammed in Baekhyun, the latter was indeed screaming and cumming for the third time. Seeing stars, and then nothing more. Only when he heard Minseok calling his name he noticed that he passed out. Maybe for several minutes. But Minseok's still hard cock having in his hole.

"Baby boy", Minseok whispered. "Are you okay?", he wanted to know. "We can end it here if you can't take it anymore."

Baekhyun whined. "No. Please daddy, I'm okay. You still need to cum too. I want this. I want you in me. I need to feel you. And I want to help you to cum."

"Okay, baby boy", Minseok smiled. "But let's get you in a bit comfortable position, huh? Turn around and sit on my lap. You can ride me."

Baekhyun stared at him with wide eyes in surprise. Then he climbed on Minseok lap only to lower himself on the latters cock. They moaned in unisono when Minseok was sliding in Baekhyun's hole, wich was now so loose that it seemed to flutter around Minseok. No wonder after the long timem they keep fucking. Baekhyun groaned when Minseok's cock brushed against his prostate. His own cock again so interested and already half hard. Precum leaking from the slid. Baekhyun lowered himself down in a fast pace, nearly falling on Minseok.

"Come on daddy", he sucked hard on Minseoks neck. "Fill me with your cum. Take me. I will cum with you too. Spurting all of mine on you, while you shoot your cum in me and fill my ass to the brim, so much that it leaks out of me. You know you want too." Baekhyun lowered himself again on Minseok. "Look at that. I'm so hard again for you. Because of you I will come to the fourth time. Only for you I can cum this much, daddy. You ruined me for everyone else."

"Good", Minseok said satisfied. "I like to hear this". Then after Baekhyun pushed himself on his cock again a bit more harder, he finally was shooting all his semen in Baekhyun's hole, until it indeed leaked out of it. Baekyun cumming with him for the fourth time. And if he count the blowjob it was six times. The thought about be able to let Baekhyun cum so often let Minseok just cum yet more.


End file.
